


Summer Afternoon

by otomiyatickles



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: One summer afternoon, Mafuyu intends to spend his time studying. His boyfriend Yuki has other plans.





	Summer Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 15/10/'19.  
Co-written with user Ticklygiggles!

It was a summer afternoon, a million years ago. 

Finals were right around the corner; summer vacation promising friends, music and, most importantly, that beloved someone playing that precious guitar from morning to night... 

However, even though Mafuyu was sure he'd be able to pass all his exams, he still felt a bit insecure and (he didn't want to admit) stressed about a few assignments, so he didn't hesitate on asking Yuki to study a little bit at his house after classes.

Yuki nearly vibrated in excitement, mumbling into Mafuyu's ear that they should do it in the living room. 

"Yes. No, that's gross."

"Which one is it?"

It truly was Mafuyu's intention to study, but, after Tama excitedly welcomed them, nearly jumping into their arms, and they both settled down in Mafuyu's room, Yuki simply put out his guitar and...

"How is it that you are playing your guitar when we are here to study?"

Yuki simply chuckled, his fingers strumming the tight strings, creating a nice background sound that helped Mafuyu to relax as he started to study. It was a nice melody, it made his skin prickle with goosebumps as he read through his Japanese texts, making notes and annotating questions to ask later. 

Mafuyu's head moved with the music and, from the corner of his eye, he caught Tama nestling close to Yuki's leg, his little nose bumping against his thigh, urging him to keep playing. He smiled at this. Yuki didn't stop playing and soon enough, Mafuyu was lost in his studying, hearing the music, but concentrating on his books.

“There. I cleared my mind with music. I think that’s enough studying for today,” Yuki sighed. Mafuyu didn’t want to express his disappointment that he stopped playing, especially when Yuki crawled over towards where he was sitting. Yuki leaned his chin on Mafuyu’s shoulder, acting like another little Tama begging for attention.

“Then how about now? Shall we do it in the living room? No? Wait, what about the bathroom. We could do it _here _too, but bedrooms are overrated.” Mafuyu rolled his eyes but the fond smile on his face was hard to chase away.

Without saying a word, he just shook his head. Yuki accepted his silence with a cute hum, and he nuzzled his shoulder a little with his nose. He then went back to resting his chin on Mafuyu’s shoulder.

“Or we can do something else. I know something better. Shall I tickle you?” 

“Yes… No. Wait, what? _No_.” Saying yes in modest approval had become quite a habit, and Mafuyu raised his head, feeling flustered in an instant. 

He was met with a big mischievous smile that made a hundred of butterflies flutter their wings inside his chest, and also made his heart race like crazy. 

"Mn! I think I should do it, we've been studying hard! We deserve a rest!"

"_I've _been studying hard and no, it's not necessary." Despite his words, a nervous grin started to stretch Mafuyu's lips, suddenly too conscious of Yuki's arms slowly wrapping around him, pulling him close to his chest until his chin moved far inward on Mafuyu's shoulder, his lips brushing against the skin of his neck when he spoke again. 

"I think it is," he sang, pleased when Mafuyu let out his first giggle of the afternoon when Yuki's breath wrapped around his neck. 

"Y-Yuki, I don't- eeek! _Eeeek_, Ahahaha! I s-sahahaid no!" Mafuyu convulsed when he felt Yuki's fingers wiggling between his side and arm to tickle his ribs with one hand, his gentle fingers squeezing the bones and digging in between them. "Stahahap!"

"That sound just now was really cute, Mafuyu. Let's create music with your laughter~" Mafuyu bent down some more, his body hugging a bit around the book he clenched in his hands. Holding it tightly and even moving it up a little, it was as if he thought that the study book could save him from Yuki’s fingers, but boy was he wrong.

“We’ve seen enough of this,” Yuki said, casually taking the book from him as he pulled it from Mafuyu’s weak grip. He tossed it aside and now pounced, a little bit more wildly and triggering Mafuyu’s body reflexes.

“_Eyaahaha_!” As he was tickled, Mafuyu struggled and squirmed, rolling over and trying his best to make it to his bed, for whatever reason.

“Where are you going? I was supposed to tickle you!” Following after him, Yuki caught Mafuyu’s leg and climbed on top of him. From this position, Mafuyu received a big bear hug from behind, plus some of the teasiest tickles added to it.

“Aahaha-Yuhuukehehee!” Kedama ran around them and even licked Mafuyu’s cheek excitedly - _not helping_. 

"Look at that! Even Tama enjoys your laughter!" Yuki chuckled, his fingers, trapped between Mafuyu and the bed, wiggled against Mafuyu's belly, making him let out a soft snort, followed by loud giggling. "Mafuyu, please stop being this cute, I'm having a hard time."

"I am having a hahahard tihihihime! Stohoahahap!" Mafuyu kicked his legs and tried to claw out from under Yuki, but as he grabbed the other edge of his bed to pull himself out, Yuki quickly dug his fingers under Mafuyu's arm, making him shriek and let out a loud bark of laughter as he glued his arms to his sides. 

"Woah! Listen to that laugh! Okay, make room for my other hand," Yuki said, trying to wiggle his other hand under Mafuyu's other arm. 

"Nonono! Plehehehase, sto- ack! AHAhaha!" Mafuyu threw his head back, almost hitting Yuki's forehead. "Not there! Not thehehehehere! Yuki!"

Yuki only seemed to be encouraged by his pleas, grinning the most wicked yet cutest grin ever as he managed to reach the spot he was aiming for. Now full-on tickling both Mafuyu’s armpits, Yuki seemed to be the happiest little bean and Mafuyu could just not take his cuteness on top of his own ticklish misery.

“You’re kihihilling meehehe!” he cried. Yuki let out an overly exaggerated gasp.

“Kill? Oh no! Don’t die!” Mafuyu was not prepared for Yuki’s lips to come crashing down onto his, kissing him rather than any successful attempt at CPR. Giggling and letting out muffled squeals, Mafuyu struggled and squirmed, but with both the underarm tickle torture and the sensual kissing, his movements grew weaker and weaker.

His hands went from pushing against Yuki to clenching onto him, to flailing into the air. He waved his hands, tried to form the T-sign for ‘time out’, but of course Yuki couldn’t see any of it during the lustful tickle-kissing attack.

“There, alive again?” Yuki panted as he pulled away, and his fingers stopped their tickling for a moment when he noticed Mafuyu’s weakened ‘T’.

“Tickle?” he asked. Mafuyu coughed a bit and shook his head heavily.

“Time out?” Yuki asked. Mafuyu nodded in a hurry, gathering all air that was tickled and kissed out of him. He coughed and gasped for breath. "Are you okay, Mafuyu?"

Yuki looked down at Mafuyu with warm eyes and a fond smile, watching him trying to regain his breath as he giggled cutely, his body still squirming a little. "P-puhuhut them out!"

*Put out what?" Yuki asked, knowing full well what Mafuyu was talking about. Mafuyu still tried to recover from the previous attack, but the giggles couldn't stop flowing out of his mouth. "What's the matter- oh! I see the problem now! You mean these, right?"

Yuki shamelessly wiggled his still-stuck-under-Mafuyu's-arms fingers, eliciting a loud laughter and intense squirming from a very tired Mafuyu. Not wanting to overwhelm Mafuyu with tickles he, painfully slowly and tremendously ticklishly, pulled his hands out from under Mafuyu's arms and patiently waited for him to calm down. 

Yuki softly caressed Mafuyu's cheek as the latter panted, his lips still holding a tiny smile that warmed Yuki's insides. He leaned down and kissed Mafuyu's cheeks, his flushed skin burning Yuki's lips. Yuki kissed his eyes, his nose, his cheeks and mouth and then plastered hundreds of kisses all around Mafuyu's face making him blush more and giggle. 

"Are you better now?" Yuki asked right after kissing the tip of Mafuyu's nose. 

"I am all better now." 

Yuki grinned and nodded, lifting himself up away from Mafuyu. "Great! Well… what time is it now? It looks like it’s still sunny outside, but… hmm… where's my phone? Phone, phone, phone-”

"You're not going to continue?" Yuki lifted his face from where he was looking for his phone. 

"Eh?"

Mafuyu looked at him with no expression on his face, except for that blush still gathered on his cheeks. "I thought you'd continue tickling me? I only said time-out..."

Why? Yuki wanted to ask, but instead, the words that blurted out from his mouth were: "Do you want me to continue?"

Mafuyu simply shrugged. "If you want to."

Yuki looked at him a second longer, his eyes a bit wide and his mouth forming a little 'o'. He was not expecting that, but, somehow, his heart filled with a sensation that made him laugh before he playfully taunted: "Huh… so it's okay to tickle you but not to make love to you?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"What! So mean! Now, let's see if you still think the same after this!" He launched at Mafuyu, his fingers finding their way back to nestle under Mafuyu's arms, wiggling furiously until he got the cackles he wanted to hear. 

"AHAHAhaha! S-slow dohohown!"

He begged, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as Yuki tickled him to tears again. No more studying was done that afternoon. 

.....

Mafuyu woke up from the dream that had been this memory, crystal clear. Of the days when Yuki was still there, when they used to play and goof around.

He wiped at his eye, feeling real tears. Oh. He smiled. It was a nice memory, one he would not forget. The memory of that lovely, silly summer afternoon. 


End file.
